Opposites Attract Preview
by SavvySavannah
Summary: Preview of a Dramione story I am planning. Rating/genre/character catagories are for the full story, not the preview. Let me know if you're interested in reading the rest of the story!


**A/N:** The Dramione part won't come in for another few chapters, and this is only about half the size of a typical chapter. If there's anything you think I should fix, or if you want to know more, please let me know!

"Awww…" Hermione turned the page. It was blank. "Darn! Oh well, it was sweet. I wonder if there's a sequel…" She said, returning the book to its shelf.

Just then, she heard a tap on the window. Turning, she saw it was Hedwig. Hermione opened the window and untied the message from Hedwig's leg.

'_Dear Hermione,_

_'How are you? Did you finish that romance novel yet? When are you planning to go to the Burrow?_

_'Everything is fine here, besides the usual: having to do my homework in the dark, listening to Uncle Vernon compliment Dudley, and my only intelligent family chasing mice at night….'_

Hermione smiled at this; she found it hard to believe that an owl could be smarter than a human being.

'…_Anyway, hope you're happy and doing good!_

_'Harry'_

Hermione sat down to write a reply, but got a peck from Hedwig, who felt forgotten.

"Oh, sorry Hedwig! My parents will have something for you downstairs," she said.

Hedwig flew down the stairs, leaving Hermione in peace.

'_Hi Harry,_

_'Thanks for the letter. By the way, it's, "Hope you're happy and doing_ _well__." Really Harry, six years with me and you still can't write correctly. Anyway, I'm fine and yes, I just finished the novel as a matter of fact. It was wonderful, the way they met at school, and then he asked her out under the moonlight…wow._

_'Things are much easier around here since I turned seventeen. My parents have so much free time; they almost don't want me to go to the Weasley's next week. When are you planning to meet them? Well, I'll see you there!_

_'Hermione'_

She rolled up the letter and headed down the stairs.

"Ah, just in time for dinner I see." said Mr. Granger.

Hermione tied her note to Hedwig's leg, who then flew off, but not before taking a piece of meat from the stew.

"Now I can help," Hermione said. Wingardium Leviosa, she thought, and with a swish and flick of her wand, the stew levitated toward the table.

"Thank you, dear."

"No problem, Mom."

The next week passed by quickly. Hermione was glad Harry had decided to get his final year of schooling in. She and Ron had finally convinced him that he could last one more summer with the Dursley's. He had agreed on one condition: he could leave if Voldemort showed the slightest sign of wreaking mass havoc. Fortunately, the Order was watching him closely and wouldn't let him attack.

Bill still didn't look too great; Greyback had done a thorough job. But that didn't stop his and Fleur's marriage. _And what a beautiful wedding it was._ Hermione thought. She smiled as she remembered the look on Ginny's face. Apparently, Ginny still found it hard to believe that "Phlegm" was her new sister. On the other hand, Ron's eyes glazed over at the very mention of her name.

Harry, however, was almost solely interested in what and where the Horcruxes were. Hermione hoped he wasn't so occupied as to forget about the other things in life, such as, fun, excitement, love, family…

Speaking of family, Lupin seemed to have finally given in to Tonks. She had caught Fleur's bouquet and they were planning to get married as soon as everyone was able to come and see it.

Hermione packed up as she got ready to leave for The Burrow. She went down the stairs where her parents were waiting for her.

"Good-bye Hermione," Mrs. Granger said pulling her into her outstretched arms, hugging her tightly.

When she was finally released, "Be careful," her dad added, giving her a bone-crushing bear hug.

"I always am, Dad." Hermione grinned.

"And if anyone even tries to hurt you—"

"You'll be right there, waiting to beat the snot out of him." Hermione finished. "I need to get going now; I love you both!" she said, gathering her things, and heading for the door.

"We love you, too," her parents said as they waved good-bye. They watched her turn and Dissaparate with a longing, forlorn look in their eyes.

Harry arrived at The Burrow shortly after Hermione, having received his license over the summer with Ron. They were greeted by a smiling Mrs. Weasley and a table full of warm, fresh food.

After lunch, during which everyone was caught up, Harry approached Hermione. "Hi, Hermione. I really am glad to see you again. Listen, I've been thinking, and--"

"You should come play some quidditch!" Ron came up from out of nowhere and rudely finished Harry's sentence. Harry looked the way Hermione felt: a little disappointed. But both agreed to play anyway.

During the game, Ron kept trying to talk to Harry, which left the goal posts open. Once, Hermione actually scored. She was so excited and amazed at herself that she almost fell off the broom. Her yelp brought Ron back to Earth.

Finally, Harry and Ron forfeited to Hermione and Ginny. They seemed to be fighting over something and Harry kept shaking his head. Hermione finally caught something they said after putting back her broom.

"… She's bad news, Harry," Ron stated in an undertone.

"_Who_ is bad news?" asked Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth as if to say something, but it was Harry who answered:

"Fleur."

Hermione highly doubted this. "And that is why," she said to Ron, "you fall into a trance every time she is brought up," she said sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Ron tried to sound convincing. Hermione still didn't buy it, but she let it go anyway.

Once Hermione was out of earshot, Ron added, "Whatever you do, mate, _don't _do that."

With only one-and-a-half months left before school started, Hermione was feeling very happy, until the owl came.

'_Dear Hermione,_

_'How are you? We miss you already. I just wanted you to know a couple things that were going on here…'_

This was starting to sound a little suspicious. Why write about simple muggle life before she had even left?

'… _The good news is, we got a high-definition, 24-inch, plasma screen TV. The bad news is… your father has been diagnosed with cancer and is on the verge of death. Have a good time at Hogwarts!_

_'Love,_

_'Mom'_

Hermione hated it when her mom tried to cover up bad news with little fragments of good news. Hermione's feelings must have shown on her face, because Mrs. Weasley asked what was wrong and took the letter. She read it and put her hand to her chest as Hermione ran out the back door, half-blinded by tears.

Harry and Ron each read the letter in turn and finally understood what was going on. Harry turned toward the door, but was stopped by Ron. "She'll want to mull things over for a bit," he cautioned, but five minutes was all Harry could handle.

He went outside to find Hermione sitting on the ground, hugging her knees and crying into them. Harry put his arm on her shoulder. Then Hermione put her arms around his waist and cried into his shoulder. Harry hugged her, but didn't let go.

Half an hour later, they were still in that pose, but Hermione had run out of tears. The sun was beginning to set.

"Look Hermione," Harry said softly.

Hermione looked and a wonderful scene greeted her eyes. The sun was just over the horizon, making the clouds look pink and purple and orange. _It looks like one of those scenes in my books where everything is going right, or will go right, _Hermione thought.

It was one of those rare, "perfect" moments, made just for Hermione. Harry decided it was now or never. "I wonder why no one's come out yet." Harry said.

"Mmmmm…" Hermione mused.

"It's probably Ron. He thought you would want to be alone." There was a pause.

"So what were you guys _really _fighting about earlier?"

"…Ron didn't want me to do something."

"What?" Hermione got up off of his shoulder. "Don't tell me you're not going back to school because–"

"No, no, I'm still going back." Harry reassured her.

Hermione relaxed but didn't return to his shoulder. "Then what?"

"Well, Hermione, do you—do you… um…"

"Yes?"

"Would you go out with me?"

There was a shriek of joy and Ron knew that Harry had done it. Harry had asked Hermione to be his girlfriend despite Ron's fore-warnings.

He walked outside and found Harry wrapped in a tight embrace by Hermione. _Traitor,_ he thought.


End file.
